User blog:LAKEHURST/DEGRASSI - Pursuit of Happiness
WELCOME TO TORONTO.'' "One Day You're Going To Wake Up; Realizing There's No Magic Left In The World".'' These are the words our beloved Degrassians from the class of 2012 should've listened to. But, they didn't, they left Toronto to pursue their separate dreams, hoping that no matter what obstacles stand in their way they're going to make it. They didn't realize how wrong they were. Some stayed in Toronto when they realized that their dreams were to big to reach for. Now, the year is approximately 2016; some of them are now deciding to come home, why? because their either one of two things: stuck or they've just realized that if they keep trying to go for their dreams then they're going to eventually fail. And upon returning to Toronto, they realize that things two things have changed: friendships and relationships. But, they also realized that one thing stayed the same and that's what they have to do to maintain their own pursuit of happiness. Characters Katie Matlin. All throughout high school she was the girl that always avoided drama, dated the occasional bad boy, which she always seemed to try to fix. Surprisingly, she and Drew had managed to make it all the way through graduation. After graduating, Katie had told Drew her plans of leaving Toronto to go to New York to become a journalist, Drew didn't like this one bit and told Katie that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, Katie left before the argument could escalate into something more. When she arrived to New York, she found a lot of things: she found out that she made it big as a journalist, she found new friends, she found a new home, but most importantly she found a great guy. Katie moved in with a man named Ryan shortly after they had been dating for a while. She then started to notice that Ryan's attitude towards her was changing day by day, she then realized that he was on drugs and wanted Katie to take some with him, she quickly refused and tried to leave him, but he didn't want to take that for an answer, he beat her up that night and left her in their apartment to die. She later healed from the bruises and left New York, she decided to head off to Chicago for a while, but she realized that Ryan had followed her there, she then slipped away, wondering where she could go. She's been some of everywhere, running from this man that's sworn to kill her. Katie hadn't realized that her life had went downhill so fast, so she quickly decided to return to a safe haven - Toronto. She's got a lot of catching up to do before she can find her pursuit of happiness. Eli Goldsworthy. All throughout high school he was the guy that everyone avoided due to the fact they thought he was crazy. He'd been hung up on Clare Edwards for a while and was officially able to move on. After graduating, Eli packed up and said goodbye to Toronto and a sad Imogen; he left, that was that. He managed to make it all the way to Hollywood, that's where he decided to send in one of his plays. After doing this, he met a beautiful girl named Rebecca Montgomery, whom had started dating Eli. Days later, Eli got a call that changed his life forever. He was offered a chance to write a movie, therefore, after the movie became a success, he was then known as a Director. He fell in love with Rebecca and couldn't let her go, but one day he found out that Rebecca didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him, so Eli left Hollywood and came back to Toronto. He's back, that's right, he doesn't want anyone to know that he was heartbroken again, especially Imogen, he's using the excuse that he's looking for ideas for another film. But in reality, he's looking for a safe place - and he thinks he's found it, even though he is working on a new movie, that doesn't mean that our beloved writer of the award winning film, "Our Night in Vegas", has found his pursuit of happiness. Fiona Coyne. All throughout high school she was known as the rich girl that doesn't have to worry about a thing, wrong she was more than just that girl. She was the one that was broken, the one that had to lean on others to find her way. After graduating, Fiona realized that she had to start taking care of herself, she left Toronto and found herself in New York, she remained friends with Eli; she even bumped into Katie a few times. Fiona met a woman named Bree, who happened to be a teacher at a boarding school. Fiona and Bree hit it off well, up to the point where Fiona decided to get married to the woman, she had started a life with Bree. But that wasn't enough for Fiona, she wanted kids. So, she and her beautiful spouse decided to get a donor, but Bree didn't want to be the one having the kids, because she was born with the HIV virus. Fiona decided that she was going to be the one to go through the pregnancy, but she was told that she wouldn't be able to have kids, which hurt her badly. She wanted to have a child so desperately and now she won't get the chance, she was hurt and so she decided to move back to Toronto, leaving Bree behind. Fiona is now back, hiding the fact that she can't have kids from the ones that surround her, she's good at it, but does this really mean that she's found her pursuit of happiness. Jake Martin. All throughout high school he was known as the heartthrob, the one that the girls let get away. He swore to himself that he would never come back to Degrassi after graduation. After graduating, that's the plan Jake had, to leave Toronto to pursue some type of goal in running his own business, but he got set back when his father fell ill. He decided to stay in Toronto; by the time his father had gotten better, it was too late for Jake to try and leave, so he decided to become a student teacher at Degrassi. His life was starting to take a turn for the worst, but has he started to get older he realized that a lot can come out of teaching students, a lot. He wasn't the type to marry his high school sweetheart, not that he had one, but he did have an on again / off again fling with one of his graduating classmates, Lisa, whom had already been a teenage mother and by the time she left Jake, she had left him with her 10-year-old daughter Hilarie. Jake had since then adopted Hilarie, making her his own...he never regretted it. She looks up to him as her only parent, she's happy to have him in her life. Jake is happy to have her, he would do anything for his daughter. But, now that he's found or is finding everything that he could ever want does this truly mean that he has found his pursuit of happiness. Drew Torres. All throughout high school he was known as the guy that all of the girls wanted to be with, but he would always be dating a girl that got the real him. He always showed signs of becoming a football, heck even a basketball player. After graduating, Drew had decided to play professional football, which he did with Owen. But, he also had hopes of spending the rest of his life with Katie, Drew was going to propose to her that night, but she left before he could. He decided to go New York and win her back, but he saw her with another guy, who happened to be Ryan. When Drew returned, he got into a bad car accident, one that prevented him from playing, he decided to take on another goal. He decided to work with athletes, so he later became a sports agent, something that keeps him somewhat close to his dream. Drew later ran into Bianca, whom he decided had changed a lot and was now trying to better her life. He decided to start dating her and the two have been happily engaged since then. But, Drew realizes that Katie has returned to Toronto, he can tell something's off about her but he can't tell what, will he try to make amends with Katie, while at the same time break Bianca's heart. Or will Drew just give up on everything all together, but will this mean he's found his own pursuit of happiness. Bianca DeSousa. All throughout high school she was known as the bad girl...or the girl that would try to make her way in between relationships. But, somehow she had always grown on you. After graduating, Bianca saw how much Drew had wanted to be with Katie, she had plans of being with him or winning him back, but she couldn't drag him down any more that what she already had. She stayed in Toronto when she realized that dancing was far from her reach. She got involved with the wrong crowd again, a guy named Rico, whom she had dated for a while, before she stole from him and ran like hell. Rico didn't find her and decide to head off outside of Toronto to lay low for a while. Bianca took this as an opportunity to move on with her life, she became a dancer; a professional one at that. She also kept in touch with Imogen and the two spend a lot of time together. Bianca then ran into Drew and learned about his condition...she now fears that Katie's return will threaten their engagement, but Bianca also has skeletons in her closet, ones that keeps her from finding her pursuit of happiness. Owen Milligan. All throughout high school he was known as the homophobic jock that never respected girls no matter what. But, he would always get a girl that somehow fell in love with him. After graduating, Owen decided to stay in Toronto and play professional football, he did alongside Drew. But, he later learned that Drew got into a car accident, the two became best friends ever since. Owen loves to rap in his spare time and is close friends with Imogen, the two have been close ever since Imogen learned she was pregnant after graduation. Owen has since then been there for Imogen and her son. He is the typical bachelor and owns an apartment, he doesn't see himself settling down anytime soon and decides that it would be best to keep it that way, but in doing so has he ensured himself that he has found his pursuit of happiness. Imogen Moreno. All throughout high school she was known as that brick wall that was tough to knock down, that piece of lint that was hard to get rid of...well for Eli. After graduating, Imogen had plans of following Eli to Hollywood in order to be with him, but she realized that her one night stand with a student named Vic soon caused her to become pregnant. So she stayed in Toronto, she then realized that Vic didn't want anything to do with her son after he was born and Owen, who later became her best friend, was there for the baby. Imogen later got a job as an assistant for a horrible real estate agent named Veronica. Imogen has always tried to provide for her son Cameron; which she has been doing and she has decided to keep doing it. But, even though she's on the verge of happiness, is it her pursuit of happiness. Marisol Lewis. All throughout high school she was the girl that was known as a home wrecker, she hated that name. But, it was what it was, there's no doubt about that. After graduating, Marisol decided to leave Toronto to pursue her goals of becoming a famous fashion designer, but in doing so she hadn't realized the friendships she would leave behind. She had found an apartment in North Carolina; while touring she met a man named Chris Jackson, whom she learned had a son named Chris Jackson Jr. She started dating Chris and she didn't care about the fact he had a son; soon Marisol had been offered a job, one that allowed her to show off her work. When she did, she was offered her own clothing store and line, she accepted and she later married Chris, after giving birth to their daughter Rae Jackson. Later, Marisol and Chris were walking home after Marisol had got a call that someone broke into her store, Chris was shot when they both realized the man was still there. Chris died that night and Marisol vowed to take care of CJ & Rae with everything she had left. She then decided to move out of North Carolina and run her store in Toronto, the place she left to discover where she belonged in life...that place is where she has returned to make amends with those she left behind, it's not going to be easy, she's going to face drama, but...this is what she's wished for, this is her pursuit of happiness. What do you all think, a good fanfiction idea or should I just make an episode guide for the seasons? Category:Blog posts